Homewrecker
by Tyzula-Forever
Summary: In which love and hate go hand in hand, and a single kiss makes a marriage crumble. Tyzula Advent. Oneshot.


_This is my (late) entry for Tyzula Advent. It's just something I typed up on the train._

* * *

"Why are you pulling violent moves like that? I thought we were just sparring," ferociously demanded Zuko, stepping back from his sister.

They stood in the palace arena. It was small and used mainly for training. Zuko fought Azula more than once after she mostly recovered. The Fire Lord thought it kept them from fighting too much outside of this room.

"That's why you don't win," Azula coldly replied.

Zuko snapped, "Save that rage for the tournament tomorrow."

"Oh, will you be playing against me?" Azula smirked.

"Of course not. The Fire Lord _observes_ ; he doesn't fight," said Zuko with a certain reverence in his tone.

"Well, I am the princess. Can I not pull rank and insist you fight me?" Azula smirked. "It would entertain the people. They might even start liking you better."

"Yes, if I spar against my sister in front of everyone, there will be a considerable uptick in the polls," dryly remarked Zuko.

"Can I make a suggestion you won't like?" purred Azula.

"Do you make any other kind?" Zuko half-playfully replied.

"You should enter with Ty Lee. I'm entering. We show the people we are of the people."

Skeptically, Zuko retorted, "You just think you're capable of humiliating me."

"I don't think I am capable of humiliating you. I _know_ I am capable of humiliating you." Azula smirked and Zuko faked a laugh.

"I'll see you tonight," he said, waving and grabbing a towel to wipe away his sweat.

Azula watched him leave.

She decided he would fight him at the tournament tonight if it was the last thing she did.

 **x**

When Ty Lee looked at her sister-in-law, it was hard not to kiss her. But Ty Lee knew better; she was married and Azula was a dangerous creature to love.

The fights began an hour ago and were going smoothly. Ty Lee enjoyed herself and avoided Azula and stayed by Zuko's side as she should. But now she strode down a few steps to the princess.

"Are you having fun? A lot of people are happy Zuko reinstated these," Ty Lee said.

Azula gazed at the men clashing in the ring. Flames licked the ceiling. It was a firebending round, not a nonbending one. They offered both now, under Zuko's reign.

At last, Princess Azula commented wistfully, "Fights like these made me want to be a conqueror, a soldier, a dominant firebender."

"I thought it would be your father's request or… duty to your nation."

"Well, it was my father's fault. My father loved these, so he took me to them since I was very little. I adored my father, so I adored the fights."

The overseer of the fight declared a victor. People cheered, but Ty Lee and Azula remained silent. Ty Lee rose to leave; she knew she had to.

"Bye," she said, and her hand accidentally brushed against Azula's. Her skin flushed with the heat that surged through her.

"Bye," Azula coldly replied as Ty Lee walked away to sit with her husband.

Ty Lee knew in her heart of hearts that it was only a matter of time before her feelings for Azula destroyed her marriage.

 **x**

The crowd ached from cheering as they howled all night like wolves at the moon. Yet, the moment Azula walked into the scorched and bloody ring, they fell silent. It gave her goosebumps.

She lingered in this eerie quiet for a few moments before she turned to her brother in his special throne watching over the others clawing at each other.

Azula declared with pure conviction, "Fire Lord Zuko, I ask you to duel."

The people cheer so loudly that Zuko feels he has no choice. Not to mention he had been itching for action as he watched from the sidelines.

He strode down from his throne and climbed into the ring beside Azula. Ty Lee followed him, as she ought to.

Azula smirked at her brother as she shook his hand.

"This isn't a good idea," Zuko whispered.

"What? Do you lack the courage?"

"I don't lack any courage."

"Neither do I. If I'm brave enough to sleep with a man's wife I'm brave enough to fight him," she whispered, eyes glittering.

Zuko clenched his jaw.

Everyone agreed to forget that, to put it behind them, to never speak of it again.

He would _destroy_ her today, sparring or not.

 **x**

Brother and sister fought relentlessly.

Blue crashed with red, illuminating the humongous room filled with awestruck people. The citizens remained on the edge of their seats as Azula knocked Zuko backwards, crushing his face against the floor.

She did not help him up, but she did not strike either.

He pushed himself to his feet and threw balls of fire her way. She dodged them with ease.

They clashed. Azula was hurt. Zuko was hurt.

They rang the bell and the brief break began. Azula strode to one corner and saw someone unexpected—or perhaps expected—waiting for her. As Princess Azula rubbed her bruised face, Ty Lee gazed lovingly up at her.

Zuko thought he might be dying of his injuries when he saw his wife run to Azula's side, not his. Ty Lee clung to Azula's wrist.

Ty Lee tried to offer help of some sort. "Stay off the ropes."

"I don't need advice," hissed Azula indignantly, locking eyes with Ty Lee then quickly looking away. "I'm the most powerful firebender of all time."

"He's really angry, okay? He's coming at you too strong." Ty Lee lightly touched the burn on Azula's wrist. "You can win this."

Azula took a slow breath. "Of course I can. I always do."

Ty Lee kissed her cheek. They both suddenly glared at each other, realizing how reckless that was. Ty Lee scurried away and went to give similar advice to her husband.

"What are you doing with Azula?" Zuko demanded.

"I love you both," sweetly said Ty Lee, smiling softly at the Fire Lord.

Zuko growled, "What kind of love? In what—in what _way_ do you love us both?"

"As two of my best friends," Ty Lee lied. She kissed Zuko on the forehead.

"Right." Zuko spat out blood and stood up.

He was ready to finish this fight once and for all.

Rage surged through his heated blood.

 **x**

After Azula and Zuko nearly killed each other, Ty Lee finally had her turn. People cheered for the Fire Lady and made sure to point out that she was royalty, that the royals did no consider themselves to be above the common people.

Her heart fluttering, Ty Lee called out into the cavernous room, "I want to fight Princess Azula! If she's brave enough, she'll face me!"

No one cheered; the silence deafened. The people still feared her, still whispered about her.

But Azula did not care. She did not mind standing before them, and so she climbed up with remarkably grace and shook Ty Lee's hand.

They took several steps back, and Ty Lee came at her harder than Zuko did.

 **x**

Half-paralyzed, entirely enraged, Azula continued to fight.

Burnt by the one she loved, tears streaming down her slightly bloody face, Ty Lee continued to fight.

Zuko watched with a furrowed brow. People cheered now; they feared Azula less. Perhaps she had a point about the PR possibilities of this tournament.

Yet, all he could focus on was the hatred. They hated each other and that scared him because he knew that hatred and love were hand in hand. The two women swore that they slept with each other because of messy emotions and that was before Zuko married Ty Lee.

He thought perhaps those messy emotions were never cleaned up.

They kept fighting.

Zuko considered calling off the match when Ty Lee fell to the ground and crumbled. Azula staggered and grasped for breath before using her one good arm to pull Ty Lee to her feet.

They exchanged punches. Azula did not even bother with bending as her fist collided with Ty Lee's face. Ty Lee punched Azula in the gut and knocked the winds out of her.

The women slammed against each other and Azula's hands smoked with heat, but Ty Lee did not release her. They began shoving each other back and forth but then fell into each other, fell into an embrace.

Zuko's heart skipped a beat.

The crowd kept cheering for a few moments before descending into semi-quiet confusion.

The fight broke, shattered into pieces. There they were, clinging to each other, no longer trying to kill each other but moments away from a kiss.

Zuko's heart skipped a beat.

Their lips met with undeniable passion.

The kiss broke and Azula and Ty Lee gazed at each other intensely.

"I still love you," whispered the Fire Lady.

"I know," replied the princess.

Azula kissed Ty Lee.

Ty Lee surrendered her heart.

Zuko averted his eyes.


End file.
